The Data Management and Computing Core aims to realize economies of scale in the computing and data preparation needs of P-01 component projects. The productivity of the P-01 research projects is critically dependent on cost-effective computing and efficient data management. Since all proposed projects have similar data management, computing, and statistical needs, and many use common data sets, much can be saved in cost and gained in quality by having a core that coordinates activities, pools resources, and performs some basic tasks for the projects. To realize these advantages, the Data Management and Computing Core has three major objectives: (1) To maintain and develop an efficient, cost-effective and state-of-the-art computing environment for individual research projects by testing promising applications, advising research staff on desirable computing configurations, and providing intermittently used, fixed-cost hardware resources, thus realizing economies of scale from multiple projects. (2) To facilitate the acquisition and processing of restricted (privacy-protected) data. (3) To acquire and coordinate the use of common data sets, and to extract basic analysis files that are used by multiple projects with cleaned background variables, derived summary measures and merged-in external data. Common data sets include the Health and Retirement Study (HRS), the English Longitudinal Study of Ageing (ELSA), the Survey of Health, Ageing and Retirement in Europe (SHARE), and the CentER Savings Survey (CSS). The level of effort will differ by data set.